percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 18
Leo 'E'verything had been fine. Including Ebony- man, can that girl pull off the color orange! I had checked the engines all night, the controls were all in check, and everyone had everything on board. Even my three hours of sleep didn't hold any bad omens! Maybe I should have noticed this, demigods' lives are never easy. Everybody had gotten below deck, and the take off was easy. I waved to some of the campers below us, and they waved back and smiled. I felt like someone important for once. We were about fifteen miles out from the Camp when Annabeth came up deck. "Hey, Annabeth," I said as I made an adjustment to our direction. The Argo II made a very smooth transition. "Hey, Leo. I wanted to know if you needed any help," I noticed her fiddling with her hands. "Not right now. Things are going pretty well," I smiled. "No blueprints I could double check?" "Nope." "Devices that need a bug to be fixed?" "None." Annabeth sighed. She needed something to do to get her mind off of something, I could help her with that right? "Here," I pulled out some pipe cleaners, bolts, nuts, and a few paper clips. I put them in her hand, "These help me." Annabeth smiled and instantly started to fiddle. "So, what's on your mind?" I started checking gauges. "Everything," she said with a small smile on her face. "Mainly this quest, the boat, dreams, and Percy." Percy Jackson, the hero son of Poseidon whose more famous at Camp than any god. I have to say I was jealous of the guy, I knew none of the places I had left from had ever cared about me as much as Camp did about him. Some kids had even cried when his name was mention, of course all the satyrs did too. I had personally met one that was best friends with Percy, his name was Grover. I accidentally said Percy's name and he started balling. His girlfriend, Juniper, tried her best not too as well while trying to calm Grover down. Grover had left to search more for Percy, but he left pretty discouraged. Annabeth said something to him, about being the best searcher ever or something like that, he cheered up a bit after that. "We're going to find him, Annabeth." "I hope so..." For a few minutes we talked about the ship, the parts we thought were the best, things that the Hermes/Hecate cabin worked on that might want to be double checked. Then it happened. Annabeth was in the middle of a laugh, that I caused, when she stopped. Her face went pale, her eyes fixed on one point, and then the thing she had been constructing fell out of her hands. All of a sudden, she collapsed, and I couldn't move fast enough. She landed on the main control panel, causing a loud boom and crashing noise that shot me out of my chair with a yelp. In a flash, Jason and Piper were there. Piper put her hands over her mouth in shock. "What happened?" Jason asked. "I don't know!" I answered. Jason started to lift her back up, and I helped him. The whole control panel was destroyed, wires sticking out everywhere. I worried it was beyond repair. I wanted to drop Annabeth and try to fix my "baby," but I knew I would be shunned. Piper found a chair from who knows where and Jason and I set Annabeth down in it. As fast as lightning, I got to my baby and tried to fix some of the easier things, wires and such. I then heard some more footsteps, I looked up and saw that Ebony and Nico made their appearance. Nico came up, looked at the control panel, at the unconscious Annabeth, and then at me. "One joke too many I see." "No," I said while connecting a green wire with a red one. I think this is where this one connects... "What happened?" Ebony asked. "I don't know," I said as I looked up to see Ebony, who was now sort of squatting in front of Annabeth's chair. "She just... passed out and landed on the control panel." I then went back to the control panel. "Have you check for bruises, injuries, even though that maybe she slipped and then got a concussion from hit the control panel?" "No, no, and no. Can I be left alone now?" "Sure, and while your busy with your little machine, I'll check on her, since I'm the only person who seems to care," Ebony then started to check Annabeth's head out, sightly touching her temples. All of a sudden, Ebony cocked her head sightly, one hand on Annabeth's temple. "Ebony, what's wrong?" Nico got closer to her. I stopped working and stared, so were Jason and Piper. "Nothing," Ebony then put her hand on Annabeth's other temple. "What are you doing, Ebony?" Nico asked, but Ebony didn't answer. "Ebony?" It was like Ebony had stopped moving completely. She stopped breathing, her eyes closed. "What's going on?" Piper asked. "Does she do this, is this normal?" "No..." Nico put his hand on Ebony's shoulder, "Ebony?" Ebony, all of a sudden, made a gasp for air. Her hands came off Annabeth's temples, and then she hunched over, breathing heavily. A second later, Annabeth woke up. The first thing she did was stare straight at Ebony, scowling for some reason. "Annabeth!" Piper came over and hugged Annabeth tightly. "Ebony?" Nico's hand still was on her shoulder. "I-I'm fine," Ebony slowly stood up. She looked at Nico, he then nodded, and they walked off together. "Are you okay, Annabeth?" Jason asked. "I'm perfect," she looked at me. "What happened here?" "You did." Annabeth's eyebrow rose sightly. "Come on, Annabeth," Piper said, "let's go get you some tea." The girls then left and went down into the hull. "What the heck did I just witness?" I asked Jason. He shrugged. "Do you need any help?" "Sure, Lightning Man. Find me a wrench." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page